


All shades of pink

by sweetlikehoney (Nina_Carter)



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: F/F, Polyamory, Valentine's Day Fluff, ♡
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Carter/pseuds/sweetlikehoney
Summary: Denali and Olivia spend Valentine's day together while Rosé is on tour. Rosé sends Denali a gift, and it changes Olivia's perspective.
Relationships: Denali Foxx/Olivia Lux, Denali/Rosé (Drag Race), Olivia Lux/Rosé, Rosé/Gottmik (mentioned)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	All shades of pink

Valentine’s date brunch had been simultaneously the best and worst idea of Denali’s week. She felt sated and happy, but God, the weight of the world sat on her stomach. Now, as she lay her head on Olivia’s lap on the living room couch, the day’s warmth clouded her mind and called her to sleep. Her girlfriend was threading her fingers through Denali’s loose braids, pulling them apart, but the movements were getting lazier and slower. Denali opened her eyes -when had she closed them?- and found the cute face Olivia made when she was sleepy. Her speech was getting quieter, eyes fluttering closed, her whole body clearly gearing up for a midday nap. And Denali so wanted to join her, but… 

“Liv, I can’t fall asleep,” she whispered, mindful not to startle her. She slid her hand on Olivia’s cheek, flushed from the half-asleep state, and made the girl’s eyes focus on her own. “The package will be here any minute, I need to be awake to get it.”

Olivia shook off the drowsiness, curls bouncing with the movement.

“I’m up, I’m up. Not tired at all, see?” she said, blinking the sleep off her eyes.

Denali smiled and curled her hand behind Olivia’s neck, bringing her down for a soft kiss.

“Did they give you a time frame for when it would get here?”

“Only that it’d be after twelve. That’s why I rushed us home after brunch. I’m sorry about that,” Denali apologized sincerely for the hundredth time.

“For the hundredth time, it’s okay,” Olivia smiled, rolling her eyes. She laced the fingers of her free hand with Denali’s, over her stomach. “You miss her.” 

Denali turned to the side and buried her face on Olivia’s thighs, half to hide the puppy eyes she was tired of making and half to breathe in the lotion Olivia put on her legs every morning.

“I know,” she whined. “And I know she’s so happy when the company’s touring, and it’s only two more weeks, and she’s been  _ so _ attentive and calls me every day, even though she’s super busy, but…” she trailed off, looking up at her girlfriend.

“Yeah,” Olivia replied, playing with Denali’s hair. “I know.” She grabbed the end of Denali’s braid and used it to tickle her nose, making Denali pull back laughing.

“Although, this Valentine’s day has been the easiest to schedule in years.”

Olivia grinned, tongue between her teeth.

“I can’t complain about a full day with you. Remember our first Valentine’s day?”

Denali groaned.

“Rosé and Denali, romantic breakfast from eight to nine. Rosé goes to work, Olivia picks up Denali and they go on a mind-blowing date at the skate ring,” she listed.

“You just wanted to show off.”

“I wanted to impress you,” Denali corrects, giggling. “I also had a class to teach right after, very convenient because I had a dinner date with Rosé at seven sharp, then we ran home, she switched one gorgeous dress for a dress just as gorgeous and twice as slutty, before Mik picked her up to go clubbing, for  _ their _ first Valentine’s day. Then you texted me goodnight, ‘cause you’re a babe and can’t get enough of me,” she said, kissing Olivia’s thigh.

“And we fell asleep talking, I remember.” Olivia’s smile grew dreamy at the memory. “It was an exhausting day.”

Denali rubbed the heel of her hand over her eyes.

“I had nightmares about our color-coded schedules.”

“How would polyamory work without Google Calendar?”

“Hmmh. But I’m happy with today’s schedule.”

“Package, nap, movies and the taco truck at the park. Perfect day.”

The doorbell rang and Denali shot up from the couch to get it. Olivia stood on her knees on the edge of the couch, hearing Denali give her information to the delivery person before shutting the door. She reentered the living room, beaming, doing a happy dance on her socks while she held the box tightly like it was Rosé herself.

Olivia squealed at the sight and jumped off the couch to plant a loud kiss on Denali’s cheek.

“Open it! I’ll give you some privacy. I gotta pee the tub of lemonade we had earlier.”

Olivia left the living room, thoughts on the lovey-dovey look in Denali’s eyes. She decided to take off her makeup and moisturize, to give her more time alone with her gift.

When she came back out, Denali was not where she’d left her.

“Nali?”

“In here!”

Olivia followed the voice to the bedroom and found her sitting criss-cross on the bed, looking over a spread of candy, trinkets, heart shaped baubles and, held close to Denali’s chest, a stack of postcards with handwritten notes on them. Olivia’s heart warmed at the sight, then flipped when she saw Denali’s smile, wavering from the tears held back.

“It’s one postcard from every city they’ve been to,” she explained. “She wrote about something that reminded her of me from each place.” Denali placed each card on the duvet with care. Olivia sat down next to her, but averted her gaze from the notes. Some things were meant to be kept between two people.

She rested her head on Denali’s shoulder and admired the spread, so lovingly picked, so abundant it covered half of the bed.

“This is beautiful, Dee, I’m so happy for you,” she said, smiling against her girlfriend’s shoulder.

Denali jolted from under her and stretched across the land of candy.

“There is more,” she said.

“More?” Olivia asked, puzzled. “Baby, I don’t know if you can fit  _ more  _ in this apartment.” Her eyes trailed over the shelves in Denali’s room, crowded with medals and trophies and toys, and, to Olivia’s delight, her own current knitting project, and the book Rosé had been reading last.

“No need,” said Denali, sitting back and placing a box on Olivia’s lap. “This one’s for you.”

“Oh, baby, you already got me the perfume I wanted. We agreed on just one gift,” Olivia protested half-heartedly. Denali’s smile grew impossibly wider.

“It's not from me,” she said, tapping the card on the box. “Read it!”

Olivia opened the card and, sure enough, it wasn’t Denali’s handwriting. But it was almost as familiar.

_ Liv: _

_ You’re walking sunshine. I know your brain is shaped like a candy heart, and, if auras exist, yours is bright pink. This holiday seems tailor made for you, so it’s only fair that you’re celebrated. _

_ Thank you for being a true friend, a great meta, and a total sweetheart. _

_ Happy V-Day! _

_ -Rosé _

Olivia stared at the lines, tracing them over and over to make sure she had not misread anything.

Sunshine. Rosé had called her “sunshine”, and “sweetheart”.

The pet names branched off into new lines of thought, but Olivia cut them short. She opened the box, and gasped.

Her favorite chocolates from childhood, impossible to get in their city. Rosé must have found them on tour… And she’d remembered from, God, what was it, six months ago? Olivia had mentioned the chocolates in passing at a gathering, over daiquiris at Rosé’s place. She’d felt so happy to be there, so easily welcomed.

“Oh, oh, wait,” Denali’s voice interrupted the memory. “I know that face. It’s your crush-face.”

“Pfff, I don’t have a crush-face!” Olivia dismissed. Denali just turned to look at her better.

“Yes, you do! And you’re blushing!” she grinned. “Liv, do you have a crush on my girlfriend?” Denali gasped in faux shock, but it still made Olivia blush harder. “You do!” Denali threw her arms in the air, full on bouncing in her seat, and made some things fall off the bed in her excitement. “Oh, shit.” She slid off the bed to find them. It gave Olivia the moment she needed to gather her thoughts.

Did she have a crush on Rosé?

She definitely liked her. She was smart, and so funny, and had welcomed Olivia with open arms the minute Denali had brought her into their lives. She was a good friend, and a good meta.

But she was also  _ gorgeous, _ and confident, and clearly attentive and caring. Olivia just hadn’t expected to be on the receiving side of that. Only on the sidelines, watching Denali bask in the attention.

But… but sometimes, Rosé would wink at her, or give her a smile just so, and it made Olivia wonder.

Denali peeked up from her spot on the floor and placed back the few sweets that had fallen. She then hooked her chin on the duvet and carefully eyed Olivia. She was giving her time. As much as she teased, as blunt as she was, Denali always knew how to wait. Olivia loved her more every day, she was certain. She felt it sometimes, in the way her rib cage expanded with each breath, as if to make room for the feeling. At the moment, she let one breath fill her lungs, and let it fall from her mouth with her doubts.

“How would- I mean, what would we do?” Olivia asked, hoping her girlfriend could fill in the blanks in the question. From the way Denali shrugged her shoulders, lifting a weight from Olivia’s, she could.

“You would do what you feel comfortable doing, just like we did. And Rosie and I before that, and Rosie and Mik later. This wouldn’t be any different just ‘cause you’re both dating me.”

There was pride in Denali’s smile at that statement. There was also simplicity, like she was so sure of those facts, like it was all that simple. And Olivia believed her.

“We’re getting ahead of ourselves, though, I think?” she still said, shrinking into the mattress a little. “A gift is not a declaration.” She clutched the box a bit tighter.

“A  _ Valentine’s _ gift,” Denali reminded her. Then, she blew a raspberry. “I’d love to play matchmaker, baby, but I’ve been told by many, many people that I’m not allowed to meddle because I’m a force of chaos. So…” she trailed off, eyes wandering around the room, clearly waiting for questions. And Olivia just had to give into her.

“So…? What are you not telling me?” 

“That Rosé is not huge on Valentine’s Day. She doesn’t get gifts for her friends. Ever. And she firmly believes it’s a day reserved for a special,  _ specific _ kind of bond,” Denali explained, looking pointedly between Olivia and the box in her hands. When Olivia was about to protest, she continued: “And, and! Even without the gift, I’ve seen how she looks at you. And I’ve heard how she talks about you.

Denali pressed her smile against her arms, perched on the bed. She looked at Olivia with that “teenager at a sleepover” gleam in her eyes, which she got whenever the topic of crushes came up. “There is something there. And I’m not just saying that because I think it’d be insanely hot to watch my two smoking girlfriends make out.”

Olivia laughed, tension seeping off her body in waves. She tapped Denali’s nose like she was a rebellious puppy.

“ _If _ we let you watch, you creep.”

Denali’s eyes grew wide.

“So you’re thinking about it?” she asked. Olivia nodded, decidedly.

“I’m thinking about it.”

Denali let out a squeal and climbed up onto the bed, to wrap herself around Olivia in a hug.

“Fun!”

She cupped Olivia’s cheeks and kissed her slow and sweet.

“Now, I still have the rest of Valentine’s Day to spend with my beautiful girlfriend, watching dumb movies and eating our way through this pile of candy. Let’s get to it!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fastest I've put out a fic! A 4am draft, a 3am rewrite, a 6pm edit. I'm still getting the ~vibes~ on these three.
> 
> Please, leave your thoughts, both good and bad. This is unbetaed, so I'd like to know if I buthered the language's grammar.


End file.
